


Saying Goodbye (Dazai x Chuuya)

by ShyDemon15



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDemon15/pseuds/ShyDemon15
Summary: Why hello I’ve done it again. So I decided to write a Dazai and Chuuya fanfic where when Dazai leaves the Mafia, Chuuya freaks out and has a panic attack. It’s just a quick one shot but I hope someone out there likes it.





	Saying Goodbye (Dazai x Chuuya)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Bungou Stray Dogs or the characters of course as always. Hope you enjoy.

Dazai let out a defeated sigh as he washed the blood off of his hands. He gripped the sides of the sink and looked down into it, then into the mirror. “Be on the side that helps people.” He heard his friends words repeating in his head over and over.  
“Goodbye Port Mafia.” whispered the executive into the mirror and left the the bathroom. Chuuya over hears those words his heart seemed to jump out of his chest. The orange haired male walked off thinking to himself, “Whatever fuck him, I couldn’t care less.”  
His heart was heavy, even though he kept telling himself he didn’t care. “Come on Chuuya, keep your cool, you don’t need him.” He whispers to himself. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing became heavier and harder to catch.  
He stopped in a nearby alley and leans against the dumpster, trying catch his breath desperately. “Stop it, you don’t need him!” He growls at himself as tears gathered in his eyes. He dropped to his knees looking down at the gravel, tears dripping off his chin he screams, “HE CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!”  
Chuuya breaks into pieces, hearing his heart shatter. Then a calm and familiar voice is heard through his panicking, “Chuuya.” Dazai places his hand on his partner’s shoulder.  
The bandage wasting machine crouches down and lightly lifts Chuuya’s head up to look at him with his pointer finger, thumb lightly resting against his chin.  
“No need to panic, it’s time for me to move on, find something else.” Dazai’s voice was calm and mono tone like normal. Chuuya’s face got hot and his cheeks get red as a cherry as he jerks away so his back was turned to Dazai.  
“I don’t need you, I hate your guts you waste of space, I’m glad you’re leaving.” growled the man with the weird ass hat. Dazai let out a half hearted chuckle and got up while he patted his head. “Is that so then why are you freaking out in the alley.” He asked. Chuuya hisses and his face got even redder, “Asshole.”  
“Why the hell would you do this to me.” Chuuya whispers as more tears began to trace down his cheeks. “It’s gonna be alright, yes I’m leaving the mafia, but you will be just find on your own.” Dazai assures as he walked around to crouch down to wipe away Chuuya’s tears.

That’s all folks!!!!!


End file.
